1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor integrated circuits, and more particularly to a packet transmitter, an interface device and/or a computing system including the packet transmitter.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Data transfer amounts are increasing significantly as performance is improved and/or as resolution is increased for a display device, image sensors, etc. included in electronic devices, such as mobile devices. Mobile device performance improvements and/or resolution increases are due to increased complexity of the mobile devices. Internal wiring becomes more complicated and electromagnetic (EM) interference becomes more serious as the electronic device develops and/or increases in complexity. To reduce issues arising due to complex internal wirings and EM interference, researchers are attempting to develop on serial interfaces such as mobile industry processor interface (MIPI), mobile display digital interface (MIDI), etc.
Typical packet transmitters employing protocols, such as MIPI unified protocol (UniPro), generally perform segmentation and retransmission of data by different layers. In this case, the layers operate independently and use respective buffers and/or memories, thereby increasing latency, occupation area, and/or power consumption of the packet transmitter.